leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Megames1/Isaac, The Mind Lackadasical
Isaac, The Mind-Lackadasical : Made this champion a long time ago as a way of gaining experience on making champions. Making him here to see your opinions. Hope you like! Lore : The League is well known for producing some of the best summoners in all of Runeterra, some of which capable of handling the most dire of situations. Though once in a blue moon there is that one apprentice that does procrastinate. Meet Isaac, one of those exceptions. Before, Isaac was like all others, training to be an adempt Summoner of the Higher Arts, but that all changed that one faithful day. Caught going to the dorm of an ally summoner by Kayle, he was strunk by a red orb before he could explain the situation. : Shortly after awakening, Isaac went on a rampage, one spell away from shattering Kayle's golden veil, but alas the lad suddenly felt lazy, and immediately went to his quarters to rest his wounds. Afterwards, when asked to perform chores, Isaac simply rested, and when he wasn't asked to do anything, he rested some more. This worried some of the higher ranks, and more of the lower. To see what caused such a radical change, they had his mind read only to learn of the events with Kayle and what had passed through his mind after being struck by one of her spells. They also saw when Isaac about to strike down Kayle, and so Isaac was entered into the League as to further analyse his behavior and determine whether certain summoners reacted differently to different spells. : "Too tired." - Isaac, before breaking Kayle's golden barrier. : Quotes: : Upon Selection * "Aww" : Movement * "Too lazy" * "So Far" * "Not there" * "Can I like chill?" * "So fatigued" * "Why did I do this?" * "Oh come on!" : Attack * "Whatever" * "Needs to chill" * "So boring" * "Why am I doing this?" * "Aww" : Attack/Movement * "Really?" * "So damn tired!" * "No" : Calling Back * "'''Finally" * "Are we done yet?" * "Gonna nap for five hours after this." : '''Jokes * "Too lazy for jokes, man" : Taunts * "Not lazy for you." * "I'll walk a little for some... entertainment." : Upon activating Angered * "Now I'm Serious!" * "Now I'm mad!" * "AAARRRRGGHHH!!" * "So pissed!" * "This is your fault!" : Abilities: : Q- Lack Sending: * Isaac sends a green orb to a target enemy, dealing initial damage and leaving a stack of "Potential Laziness". Casting an other ability on an enemy with these stacks will amplify the damage and slow the target for each stack while consuming these stacks. Stacks last 5 seconds and refresh the duration for each new stack. :: Initial Damage: 40/80/120/160/200 +40% Ap :: Maximum stacks applyable: 2/3/4/5/6 :: Cooldown: 5 seconds (3 seconds with 40% Cdr) :: Damage Amplification: 5% per stack :: Slow: 10% per stack :: Cost: 40 Mana :: Range: 550 : Author's Opinion: Really had to calculate on this one. Basically, this serves as a weak farming/damaging tool, but makes up for that by amplifying the damage of other abilities. At max cdr, you can spam this all day in lane, thus helping you accumulate stacks. Will work with his passive. You'll see :D : W- Summoner Shield: * Isaac covers himself with a magical shield, reducing damage from all sources by 50% for a duration. :: Cost: 80 Mana :: Cooldown: 20 seconds (12 seconds woth Max Cdr) :: Duration:2/3/4/5/6 Seconds Category:Custom champions